Hollywood love
by Take123
Summary: Fitz and Olivia are two famous people in hollywood can the make a true love story ? All rights belong to scandal/ABC
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to be about how fitz is a famous basketball player and liv is a actress. I got inspired by Dawayne Wade and Gabrielle Union's relationship I think they are so cute and amazing. I am not a big fan of basketball or any sports for that matter so I will try my best with the correct wording I use for the basketball terms this chapter is not going to be long for now. Please give me your feedback. All rights belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes thanks for reading.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Olivia and fitz have been in a secert relationship for about 2 months they wanted to keep their personal life to them self because their relationship was so new. They has meet at a fundraiser for the Olivia first meet fitz she thought he was the same as any basketball player stuck up and remembers how they meet like it was yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _Olivia POV_

 _olivia was excited to be going to the fundraiser for the arts fundraiser bcause she felt so strongly about the thought she was really tired because the shooting of her latest film "Pepples" staring Greg robertson. It was the film of the year it was the latest buzz in was proud of her work in the film now all she wanted to do it relax at the got dressed and a white lace romper with blue wedges. She decided to wear her natural make up and her hair in a high she looked in the mirro she was impressed with her got her clutch and headed out of the door._

 _Fitz POV_

 _Fitz was getting reading to go to a fundraiser his publics Stephen set up for him. To be honest he was excited because he rarely even went to thing like this because he was practicing in the gym all day for the upcoming season. Fitz was a point guard for the "MIAMI HEAT".Fitz dressed in a button up short sleeve polo and khaki shorts by American Eagle with his hair messy with Tom Ford shades and called his driver and told him he was ready and headed out of the he got to the event he did some interviews on the purple carpet. After a while Fitz headed inside once he got inside he saw the most beautyful human he had ever seen. He didn't belive in love at first side but some things change._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Thanks for reading tell me what you think ~ma'kia**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just couldn't wait to update again I am so excited. Again tell me what you think Of it so for** reading

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _Still flashback_

 _Fitz POV_

 _I got my self together_ and marched _right up to her. "Hi"I said as my vocie breaking a little "Hi" she said while still looking down at her phone."I am FG" I said using my stage name." I know who you are nice to meet you I am Olivia Pope" she said finally taken her eyes off of her iPhone._

 _Olivia POV_

 _I was texting my mom for our daily chat when I looked up and saw the hottest guy in Hollywood when her started to talk to me I had to act like it didn't bother me but inside I was doing cartwheels."Would you like to go outside with me for a minute " he said looking like a scared little boy it was so cute but I couldn't fall in that quick I had to play hard to get."why should I go outside with you for all I know you could be a killer " I said trying not to giggle looking into his looked at me not knowing that that the words would come out of my mouth.I shocked my self , I was usually very shy at these events put when I looked at him in the eyes something kind of toke over me. I walked away slowly. I turned my head facing him reaching for his hand_ _I took it and walked to the side of the building away from all the growds. For a moment we starred in each other's eye. An that is the momment where I knew I belong with him at this momment as corny as it sounds I had just falling in love with my soul mate._

"Babe babeeee, hello" Fitz said starring in my eyes trying to get my attention. It was Saturday and we had decideed to stay in and lounge around today"sorry baby I kinda of zoned out a bit" oliva said giving him a sweet kiss on his nose."well don't do it again I need all of my olivia time" he said in a playful matter. I laughed at him to get back at me He decided to kiss my mouth when I was about to say something. "I am so going to get you for that baby" I said throwing on of the many pillows on the the next ten minutes they had an unplanned pillow fight. This is what Olivia loved about him at any given time he would make her laugh momments like this warmed her hurt. She could truly see plaing for a family although it was soon very soon matter of fact it didn't hurt thinking about the furture and Olivia could defiantly see her furture with him. For the rested of the day they watched old movies and ate pizza while cuddling to see. Olivia could defently get use to this.

Sunday

Fitz hated Sunday's a lot he thought while standing at LAX waiting to board his private jet to New York. While hugging Olivia he wanted to cry nothing broke his heart more than leaving her. But work calls ,fitz looked Olivia told her several times if she wanted to just leave an go on a vacation away from work and nosey people. Even when she called and didn't sound good he would hop in a plane, he ment every word he would drop what ever he was doing just to make her smile. Fitz didn't belive in true love but he did now."five more days baby and it will be me and you again , and wip up those tears from your beautiful face you know when you get be back you are going to be complain about how annyoing I am" he said trying his hardest to get a feeling so what ok because when she was sad he was finally got her to smile. They starred in each other eyes until fitz got a tap on his shoulder telling him his plane was ready to board. He hugged her as tight as he could and gave her the most heart shattering kiss "I love you " they both said at the same time laughing he walk away. Olivia went home taking off her clothes and putting her lounge clothes back on. She went in the kitchen and got s bag of popcorn and red wine and headed to her room. Laying down Olivia already missed him. Another week she her phone call with fitz was over she headed off to sleep this week was definitely going to be long with out fitz.

...

Thanks for reading please feel free to leave suggestions it will greatly. I tried to make it longer this time I will do my best a spell checking it but I make not promises.


End file.
